Secret love
by Any-chan15
Summary: Ellos sabían que no lo podrían ocultar por siempre pero no sabían que ese "por siempre" llegaría tan pronto. HitsuHina.


**¡Ohaio gotai masu!**

**Aquí Any-chan se reporta para dejarles un nuevo shot y para recibir todos sus tomatazos xDDD ya me acostumbre o3)o saben rico xDDD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. La personaje OOC que aparece es de mi pertenencia y el poema también… no se rían, cada cosa que se me ocurre a mí, la rima se me da bien XDD**

**ѕ****є¢яєт ****ℓ****νє**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

Ellos se amaban.

Un crimen esto representaba.

Por eso entre ellos existía.

Un amor secreto que crecía día a día.

**.**

Como todos los días en el Seretei los oficiales y segadores comunes caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo sus respectivas tareas. Aunque algo inusual sucedía y casi todos lo notaban, Rangiku Matsumoto no estaba…común, pero el caso era que Hitsugaya Toushiro tampoco se encontraba presente en su oficina. ¿Raro? Para más extrañeza, esto ya se estaba volviendo un hábito.

— ¡An-An-chan!— saludó una niña de cabello rosa, con un broche de calavera a un costado de su cabeza. A su lado estaban Ikkaku y Yumichika, quienes saludaron a la chica con una seña de mano. —An-An-chan, vamos a jugar— dijo la niña abriendo la puerta para que la joven pudiera entrar a la oficina de la décima división a firmar la pila de papeles que cargaba.

—No puedo Yachiru-chan— prácticamente lloraba al decir aquello. —Debo firmar esto— explicó con un aura lúgubre encima.

Los dos hombres que llegaron con la niña tomaron asiento en el sillón de esa oficina y vieron cómo la ex miembro de su escuadrón hacía aviones de papel, obviamente para distraer a Yachiru mientras ella firmaba el interminable papeleo.

— ¿Y bien?— le retó Ikkaku, haciendo que ella le fulminase con la mirada — ¿Ya te arrepentiste de haberte cambiado de escuadrón?

— ¿Por qué debías preguntar eso?— dijo Yumichika con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, para que luego la chica de cabello negro saltara sobre ellos a mostrarle las innumerables fotos que tenía de su capitán.

Tras varios momentos de risas, sake –que sacaban de los escondites no tan secretos de Matsumoto- y burlas con respecto a embarazosas fotografías…Yachiru habló. Llamando la atención de los hombres que comenzaron a revisar cada una para verificar sus palabras. Asombrados, se voltearon a su amiga quien sonreía tiernamente al ver su trabajo.

—La teniente tiene razón— dijo Yumichika algo asombrado —En todas estas fotografías…

"…cerca del capitán Hitsugaya se encuentra la teniente Hinamori".

En el quinto escuadrón, un somnoliento Hirako llegaba a su oficina sólo para tomar el teléfono y llamar a su rubia y temperamental amiga-vizard que había dejado en el mundo humano.

— _¡Shinji! ¿Qué mierda es un capitán ahora? ¡Todo el día llamándome, imbécil!_

—Eh…a poco y ya sabías que iba a ser yo, ni siquiera dije hola— se mofó el rubio haciendo gritar de rabia a su, aunque él no pudiera verla, sonrojada amiga. Sonriente, subió los pies a su escritorio, observando toda la oficina relucir y los papeles ya firmados sobre el escritorio—Hinamori-chan es una chica muy activa.

— _¡Deja de acostarte con esas mujerzuelas!_

—No me mal interpretes, Hiyori. Yo sólo me refiero a que hace todo el trabajo.

—_Y con lo flojo que eres, ya me imagino que ni para "eso" rindes._

—Me refiero al papeleo— dijo con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

— _¿Así lo llaman ahora?—_ Oh, no…Hiyori no iba a parar de molestarle con eso.

Entre tanto alboroto en los escuadrones cinco y diez, ajenos a esa situación, se encontraban dos jóvenes en la casa de la chica. Ella estaba haciendo el desayuno y él a penas y llegaba. La chica le recibió con una sonrisa pero él no se la devolvió al verla con unas grandes ojeras.

—Hinamori, ¿qué te he dicho de levantarte antes de hora para ir a hacer el papeleo?— dijo a forma de reprimenda mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Pero si no lo hago…tardaré más y yo…— se sonrojó un poco pero no lo dejó hablar porque tras unos momentos su ceño se frunció y más roja que antes le gritó lo que pensaba — ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Y yo no soy un capitán, no puedo presentarme y decir "hoy no quiero trabajar"!

El chico reprimió una pequeña risa, quien fuera que escuchare pensaría mal...más importante ¿quién dijo que los capitanes podían hacer eso? ¿Podían? Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza e hizo como si el comentario de la chica no le hubiese afectado, la salud de ella era importante para él. No quería que enfermara, no quería que por ese amor secreto ella pagase consecuencias.

—Tonta, podemos vernos más tarde— y tras esas palabras sintió cómo ella se abrazaba fuerte a él, correspondió y se dio permiso a oler el inigualable aroma a melocotón que desprendían sus cabellos —No quiero que te enfermes— le presentó su preocupación, abriendo sus ojos un poco, mirando con molestia al aire.

—No quiero perder más tiempo, estuvimos perdiendo todos estos años…ya no quiero, no quiero tener que esperar o escabullirme en secreto para que no nos descubran— sintió cómo Toushiro la abrazaba más fuerte. Algo inevitable que él hacía como reflejo al sentirla o verla llorar.

Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que ella se calmó y le ofreció el desayuno que había preparado exclusivamente para él. Comieron en silencio y luego él recogió los platos para lavarlos, dejando a una pensativa Momo sentada en la mesa.

Tanto tiempo…eso abarcaba a muchas cosas. Tanto tiempo en el que ninguno conocía sus sentimientos, tanto tiempo en el que se la pasaron ocultándolo, tanto tiempo que gastaron tratando de olvidarlo, tanto tiempo en que sufrieron por callarlo. Y ahora…tanto tiempo que perdían al ocultarlo.

Hinamori formó puños de sus manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, para no ser escuchada, cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y colocó su rostro allí, dejando escapar leves sollozos de vez en cuando. No podía decir que era su novia, no podía verlo cuando ella quería, sólo se podían encontrar a escondidas… ¿esa era la relación que ellos querían?

En el umbral de la cocina él la veía con impotencia, compartía su dolor pero no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, había sido ella quien había dejado claro que no quería escapar al mundo humano. Pero sí quería una familia, ambos…ambos esperaban ansiosos el día en que pudieran decirle al mundo que ellos se amaban, que se casarían y esperaban tener varios hijos frutos de aquel amor que por años callaron.

Con ese recuerdo se acercó a ella pero su contacto parecía quemarla, puesto que cuando colocó su mano sobre su hombro ella rápidamente se paró y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto, dejándolo a él sufrir con su propio dolor. Tras varios minutos de silencio, Momo escuchó cómo la puerta de entrada se cerraba y así ella pudo llorar a mares y liberar los gritos escondidos en su garganta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era el atardecer y como en cualquier día, Matsumoto estaba recostada en el sillón, durmiendo para recobrar energías para la noche. Comúnmente le gritaría para despertarle mas este día no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie, por lo que le dejaba dormir.

Al terminar la parte del papeleo que le tocaba se inclinó hacia atrás con su silla y miró fijamente el atardecer. En ese momento, debería estar mirándolo con ella. Con su sonrisa, con su bondad, con su cálida compañía. Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos no notó la presencia de una fémina en la puerta de su escuadrón, no hasta que un flash por poco lo volvió ciego.

— ¡Mitsuko!

— ¡Yo no hice…!— gritó Rangiku levantándose del sillón como un resorte —Yo no soy Mitsuko— festejó antes de caer nuevamente dormida, aún faltaban dos horas para que la acción comenzaran.

Ajenos a esa escena el joven capitán miraba con cara de pocos amigos a su tercera al mando, de por sí ya era muy confianzuda y ahora para colmo había comenzado a tomarle fotos cuando menos se lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué necesitabas?— interrogó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, volviendo su mirada hacia el ocaso.

—Es muy bonito— dijo tomando una foto del atardecer —Tenga— habló ganándose la atención de Toushiro, haciendo que volviera sus orbes hacia el exterior. —He terminado mi trabajo por hoy, me retiro— habló la chica ignorando el hecho de…justamente, ser ignorada.

Cuando Hitsugaya se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca giró sus ojos hacia las fotografías en su escritorio. En sus orbes se reflejaba la ira debido a las estúpidas reglas de ese lugar, de no ser por ellas, aquellas fotografías no le molestarían.

Las tomó en sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionar una por una. Al llegar a cierta foto, dio un largo suspiro y recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos. Habían sido cuidadosos, muy cuidadosos y aun así habían sido descubiertos…lo único bueno, era que quien lo había hecho no era más que una desquiciada que había escrito "¡Arriba el HitsuHina!" en la imagen que los había atrapado besándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya entrada la noche, Toushiro llegó a su casa agotado. No quería molestar a Momo por lo que no fue a su hogar, debido a esto fue la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarla en su residencia. Más específicamente en el comedor, sentada con la cena lista. Aquella imagen lo golpeó y dejó K.O., eso era lo único que querían, poder estar para el otro sin necesidad de estar preocupándose luego.

—Bienvenido a casa— dijo Momo con una obvia sonrisa forzada, se levantó de su silla y cruzó sus manos tras su espalda mientras le miraba con un tinte rosa pintando sus mejillas —Lamento lo de hoy.

Al verla tan hermosa usando un vestido azul en vez del típico hakama negro, además de verla sonrojada, no se resistió y se acercó a besarla, demostrándole en el proceso que ella no debía disculparse, por nada. El beso no duró mucho, tan sólo fue un suave y dulce encuentro en el que ambos olvidaron todos sus problemas y al fin pudieron sonreír enserio.

De todos modos, esto no les bastó y tras ese beso la chica durazno se aferró al haori de Toushiro y él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, así ambos profundizaron el beso que duró varios minutos hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y debieron separarse. Se quedaron un rato mirándose, con la frente pegada a la del otro. Sonriendo.

La cena transcurrió con bastante plática, como en sus primeros encuentros, mas una vez que ambos ya estaban metidos en la cama, Momo siendo rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Toushiro, cada uno se quedó absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Ese amor secreto que tenían ya se estaba volviendo molesto, era verdad que al no ser parte de una familia noble no tenían permitido sostener una relación pero…

—Si te pones a pensar, el teniente Shiba Kaien estaba casado— comentó la chica durazno dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente al chico de cabello blanco, quien sólo quitó un brazo de ella para usarlo como soporte para su cabeza.

—Pues…— Hitsugaya acomodó un mechón rebelde que invadía el perfecto rostro de su novia —…yo ya le pregunté a Ukitake, no te preocupes no le conté de lo nuestro— agregó un tanto irritado al ver el susto en su rostro —Me dijo que el comandante Yammamoto hizo un gran escándalo por eso.

—Pero lo hicieron, se casaron— espetó esperanzada, mas las siguientes palabras del hombre que tenía a su lado le dejaron sin habla e hicieron que comenzara a llorar aferrada a él. ¿Por qué…por qué todo debía ser de esa forma?

"Lo hicieron, pero con la condición de no tener hijos o serían expulsados al exilio".

Entre lágrimas la chica durazno sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, ¿cómo decírselo cuando recibía tal noticia? ¿Y si él quería ponerle fin? Si él permitía que le lastimasen…jamás se lo perdonaría. No, no podía estar pensando así ¡Toushiro no era así!

—Te amo…— dijo entre lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo, Momo— contestó algo confundido por las ahogadas palabras de su novia, sospechando que algo sucedía — ¿Tienes algo que decirme?— pero nada lo prepararía para la respuesta.

—Estoy…embarazada…Shiro-chan…— habló para luego llorar a mares, sintiendo cómo él la rodeaba protectoramente —…por favor— dijo asustada elevando su rostro para mirarlo —…no dejes que lastimen a…

No pudo terminar, Toushiro fue más rápido que ella y la besó. Trasmitiéndole cuánto la amaba con aquello, parando sus lágrimas. La chica se calmó y correspondió el beso que su novio le ofrecía para luego separarse y verlo sonreír, de una manera en que sólo había visto pocas veces. Él parecía verdaderamente feliz.

—Momo, no llores cuando hablas de nuestro hijo— dijo acariciando el vientre de la chica a quien se le iluminó el rostro —Y no pienses que no lo protegeré, tonta— habló juguetonamente dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la frente de la chica, a quien parecía habérsele ido la tristeza —Con razón estabas más comilona y sensible.

Se quedaron un rato hablando, bromeando, sin pensar en lo que harían con el verdadero futuro, sólo pensaban en cómo criarían a su bebé…dentro del Seretei. Y como cualquier noche en la que dormían juntos, terminaron entregándose en cuerpo y alma para que luego Hinamori se acomodara sobre su pecho y cayera dormida.

En ese momento la expresión del rostro de Hitsugaya cambió. Un bebé, el fruto de su amor secreto. Miró a Momo y sonrió, nada lo hacía más feliz pero…ambos sabían lo que sucedería si Yamamoto se enteraba, su mirada se oscureció y se levantó, con cuidado de no despertar a la durazno. Debía arreglar ese asunto. Debía proteger a su Moja-camas y a su futuro hijo.

En la penumbra de la noche, Hitsugaya Toushiro se dirigió al primer escuadrón a poner fin a este asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Momo se despertó y se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie a su lado, ¿se habría despertado a prepararle el desayuno? Con pereza se levantó pero no pudo llegar hasta la cocina cuando tuvo que disparar para el baño debido a las náuseas matutinas.

—Bebé, debes dejar de hacer que mami vomite— dijo entrando en la cocina, acariciando su vientre con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda tallaba uno de sus ojos para despertarla.

—Dicen que las náuseas son una buena señal, significa que el bebé se está desarrollando bien.

Las pupilas de Hinamori se dilataron al escuchar una voz que no pertenecía a Toushiro ni a alguna de sus amigas. Miró desafiante a la joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella, sentada tomando un té, como si fuera dueña de casa; instintivamente la mano que acariciaba con ternura su vientre transformó su agarre a uno de protección.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ¿Cómo sabes…de esto?— dijo firme, esperando una respuesta pero quedó confundida al ver que la chica sacaba una rosa roja de debajo de la mesa y se acercaba a entregársela. Con algo de desconfianza, la chica la tomó.

—Sigue el camino, doce encontrarás, estas rosas significan, el destino que tendrás— y tras esas palabras la chica de cabello negro desapareció.

Momo no pudo hacer nada al respecto mas de algo estaba segura, para que Hitsugaya no se encontrase a su lado para protegerla algo había sucedido. Pronto, se vistió y tomó su zampakuto para luego salir corriendo en busca de aquel camino. "Shiro-chan, bebé…es mi turno de protegerlos" pensó corriendo por los pasillos, llevándose por delante a cualquiera que se atravesase en su camino.

— ¡Espera, Hinamori-chan!— ante tal grito por poco y caía al piso, pero haciendo malabares logró salvarse. Era su capitán quien la había interceptado, entregándole otra rosa y una sonrisa. —Ya empezaste el sendero, ahora debes llegar, encuentra mi paradero, para así juntos estar.

Pestañó perpleja, ahora sí que estaba confundida ¿qué diablos le pasaba a todos hoy? ¿Acaso se creían poetas o qué? Se rió de sí misma, debería acostumbrarse a los cambios de humor.

— ¡Ve con cuidado, Hinamori-chan!— gritó Shinji colocando una mano cerca de su boca para que sus palabras la alcanzasen, ella tan sólo hizo una seña de mano dándole a entender que lo había escuchado. —Ahora, a trabajar…

Se detuvo un momento para recuperar aire y de paso pensarlo ¿estaban conectados esos poemas o sólo eran una broma de mal gusto? Pero una broma no sería tan elaborada, además estaba el tema de las rosas. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, ¡todo era muy confuso y frustrante! Quería llorar…eh ahí otro cambio de humor.

—La tercera significa, que contigo quiero estar, nueve sólo justifican, mi seguridad.

— ¡Rangiku-san!— se sorprendió Hinamori, sonriendo al fin ver un rostro conocido que le daría respuestas. — ¡Espe…ra!— demasiado pedía, lo único que consiguió de la rubia fueron esas palabras y una rosa que tuvo que atrapar antes de que el viento hiciera de las suyas y se la quitase.

"Esperen un segundo…doce… ¡doce!" pensó descifrando el asunto de las rosas, doce meses era el tiempo que llevaba junto con Toushiro pero ¿y los poemitas de Shakespeare de dónde salían? Tal vez no era Shakespeare pero eran poemas y punto. Frustrada al tener que descifrar eso también, pero esperanzada del buen presentimiento que sentía continuó su camino pero ahora más tranquila, viendo como todos en cuanto la veían le sonreían, si podría estar más desconcertada entonces lo haría pero le era imposible.

Cuando llegó al cuarto escuadrón se encontró con Unohana Retsu, quien la miraba con un particular brillo en sus ojos ¿estaría enterada de que ella estaba embarazada? Se sonrojó un poco ante la no-tenebrosa sonrisa de la mujer. Muy pocas veces se veía esa sonrisa.

—En el cuarto escuadrón estás, dime cuántas flores vas, en el primero me encontrarás, pero no olvides que todas las rosas debes primero hallar— y al terminar de leer aquello la mujer le entregó una de las rosas, la cuarta como decía el poema. La mujer de la gran trenza miró hacia todos lados y se acercó cómplice a la chica —Es una trampa, ve directamente al tercer escuadrón— dijo prediciendo que Momo iba a querer repasar las divisiones a ver si no se había dejado algo en el camino. Después de todo comenzó desde la décima y se salteó la novena, octava, séptima y sexta.

Con presura, pasó el resto del la cuarta escuadra, inevitablemente se encontró con el cuarto donde había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no le dio importancia y prefirió ver el hermoso jardín del que se perdía estando en cama. Era como aquel amor que sentía, hermoso y a tan solo unos pasos pero que en su letargo no podía comprender y había dejado escapar durante mucho tiempo.

Con el viento golpeando en su rostro llegó al tercer escuadrón, donde Kira y Hisagui le esperaban con una rosa cada uno. Ella les sonrió y se acercó emocionada, expectante a lo que oiría. Los chicos le extendieron la rosa y ella la tomó, viendo cómo estas reposaban como un ramo en sus manos. El primero en empezar fue Kira.

—La flor de amor es entregada, a una persona muy amada, con un secreto que la lastima, como a esta rosa esas espinas— dijo Kira con algo de tristeza en su mirada pero sin querer echar a perder el momento de su amiga.

—Crece día a día, escucha bien esta poesía, el secreto ya no existe, no escucharás esto porque ya te…fuiste ¡no me dejó terminar!— se quejó Hisagui al ver que como había predicho el poema, ella ya no estaba.

¿Y cómo iba a permanecer en un mismo lugar, cuando escuchaba que finalmente era capaz de gritar su amor por Hitsugaya Toushiro?

—Corre y date prisa, que ya no puedo esperar, quiero verte mi dulce brisa, que sin ti no puedo ni respirar— recitó Soi Fong apareciendo a su lado y siguiéndole la corrida, dándole la rosa para luego desaparecer.

Eso sí que había sido rápido. Sin embargo, tal vez esto era mejor. Ahora estaba más preocupada que nunca, o mejor dicho confundida ¿esto era una declaración o un adiós?

—Me quitaste las palabras, ¿qué más te puedo decir?, sólo me queda lo que pienso, lo que tu me haces sentir— Kyoraku estaba parado en la parte que separaba el segundo escuadrón del primero y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

¿¡Qué maldita costumbre les había agarrado a todos de alejarse de ella, tenía la peste o algo!? Al llegar al primer escuadrón se detuvo de la sorpresa de ver al shinigami sustituto, a Renji y a Ukitake allí, este último estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la sala de reunión del primer escuadrón y los otros dos se estaban acercando a ella.

—No quería asustarte, perdóname si lo malinterpretaste, camina tranquila, que desde ahora nadie nos incrimina— dijo Ichigo tendiéndole una rosa para luego mirar a Renji, quien tuvo que sacar un papelito para recitar su parte.

—Secreto, secreto; ¿para qué fue?, sólo un soneto del "nunca pregunté"— y también, las palabras "más difíciles" le había tocado.

Luego de aquello Ichigo y Renji comenzaron a pelear mas ella ya no sabía cómo estar por lo que se acercó lentamente hacia Ukitake, quien tenía la última rosa entre sus manos y la miraba con mucha felicidad cargada. Sin embargo, ella ignoraba todo, parecía que flotaba de alegría y al mismo tiempo quería golpear a alguien ¿motivo del por qué estaba así? Sencillo, la última parte de aquel poema.

—Al final llegaste, ¿a que no fue un largo camino?, ahora escucha atentamente y contesta: ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a saltar, los dos peleadores a sus espaldas dejaron la riña para mirarse cómplices y sonreír, ese enano –para ellos puesto que ya era más alto que Momo- sí que se había empeñado en hacerlo original.

_A mitad de la noche los únicos que se encontraban en la oficina del primer escuadrón eran los guardias de turno por fuera, y el comandante y su tercer oficial por dentro. Todo era iluminado por las tenues luces de las antorchas dándole al lugar un aspecto lúgubre que nunca creyó ver allí. A decir verdad, todo era un poco más vivo con Sasabike allí, se notaba que hacía falta._

_Pasó la sala de reuniones, algunas habitaciones vacías y finalmente dio con la oficina principal, donde Yammamoto lo esperaba. Había mandado una mariposa del infierno informando que era una noticia urgente que no podía esperar al amanecer, por lo que el viejo Genriusai no se pudo negar, ¿acaso se trataba de otra guerra? Peligro, ¿tan pronto?_

—_Reportándose, Capitán de la décima división, Hitsugaya Toushiro— habló firmemente y sin vacilar luego de golpear dos veces la puerta de la oficina._

—_Adelante— se escuchó desde dentro y no dudó en ingresar._

_Al hacerlo, notó que el Comandante se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio por lo que caminó con paso firme y sin cambiar su mirada seria en ningún momento. El más fuerte de los shinigamis le cedió la palabra para que él presentara su "urgente asunto" lo más rápido posible, estaba desperdiciando valiosas horas de sueño todo por esto._

—_En el año presente eh estado llevando una relación con la Teniente Hinamori Momo, estamos consciente de que esto está prohibido dentro del Seretei y la condena es el exilio— se detuvo un momento antes de tirarle la bomba que aún ni él podía digerir, por su lado, el comandante se mostró interesado, aparentemente, puesto que abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarle. —Hinamori…está embarazada, quería informarle que no dejaré que nadie ponga una mano sobre ella o sobre mi hijo, estoy dispuesto a tomar toda la responsabilidad sobre mí y…_

—_Felicidades._

—_Gracias. Si el exilio es necesario entonces… ¿Qué? — se cura de seriedad se perdió de un segundo a otro, ¿había escuchado bien?_

—_Sabía que alguno de ustedes algún día metería la pata, los niños no son temas de juego Capitán Hitsugaya. Me enorgullece saber que está dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad sobre su familia, supongo que querrá casarse con la Teniente Hinamori, porque de ser lo contrario su hijo sería un bastardo y eso no se oiría bien en el Rukongai— decía el Comandante observando por el balcón de su oficina._

_Por su parte Toushiro parecía pintado en el lugar, su cara era épica, un "no lo puedo creer" era poco. Pestañó un par de veces para reaccionar, no entendía nada. _

—_Comandante, ¿no estaba prohibido todo esto? — preguntó sin vacilar haciendo que el mencionado se volteara a verlo molesto._

—_Las reglas han cambiado mucho, desde hace siglos que esa prohibición se deshizo. Si necesita otra cosa Capitán, hágamelo saber._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que entró en el primer escuadrón las rosas estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo pero de alguna forma permanecieron en los brazos de Hinamori, quien las sostuvo entre uno de ellos y su pecho para con sus manos taparse la boca, que se abrió al llevarse semejante sorpresa. Tal vez no estaba con un vestido de princesa, tal vez su príncipe no llevaba traje y estaba montado a un caballo pero…era lo que siempre había soñado.

Todos sus amigos estaban juntos en ese lugar, hasta los que le habían entregado las rosas y algunos que no conocía y estaban para hacer tumulto pero eso era lo de menos. Escuchó a Ukitake carraspear e instintivamente tomó el brazo que le era ofrecido, sintiendo cómo él la guiaba hacia lo que parecía ser el altar. Una vez allí no se lo podía creer, el mismísimo Yammamoto estaba parado como si fuera el ministro o algo así, y a tan solo unos pasos, estaba Toushiro.

—Silencio— dijo el comandante golpeando su bastón contra el suelo, haciendo que el lugar quedara en las condiciones que él solicitó, entonces prosiguió — ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

En ese momento, Ukitake la soltó con cuidado y le ayudó a subir a la pequeña plataforma improvisada, haciendo que Momo quedase al frente de Toushiro y luego diciendo algo que no pudo escuchar al estar demasiado emocionada.

—El matrimonio, es algo muy serio que no se debe tomar a juego. Mucho menos el concebir una vida— un K.O. para ambos novios y una gotita de sudor en la nuca de todos los presentes —Y es por eso, que me alegro que dos grandes guerreros estén preparados para este momento, jóvenes, les doy mi bendición pero primero deben aceptarse.

El lugar quedó en silencio y el comandante hizo una seña para que los novios se mirasen. Sonriéndose impacientes, tomados de la manos del otro. —Hitsugaya Toushiro, ¿Acepta usted a Hinamori Momo como su legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla, en pobreza, en riquezas, en salud y en enfermedad por toda la eternidad?

Ante aquel detalle de eternidad Ichigo codeó a Rukia en forma de preguntar ¿eso iba? Y la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros, no sonaba tan mal…después de todo, no creía que el capitán Hitsugaya quisiera abandonar a la teniente por algo tan trivial como la muerte.

—Acepto— dijo con su temple serio y voz fría. A todos se les arruinó el cuadro de boda, menos a la novia que parecía ser la única que sabía cómo estaba en verdad el joven de cabellos blancos.

—Y tú, Hinamori Momo, ¿Acepta usted a Hitsugaya Toushiro como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, en pobreza, en riquezas, en salud y en enfermedad por toda la eternidad?

— ¡Acepto!— dijo sonriendo a más no poder, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Y finalmente el beso que todos esperaban, que fue recibido con silbidos, gritos de alegría y felicidades para la pareja. Tras unos breves minutos los recién casados se separaron para abrazarse y recibir las felicidades.

—Te amo Momo…y a ti también bebé— dijo Hitsugaya haciendo que unas lágrimas de alegría corrieran por las mejillas de la señora Hitsugaya mientras sonreía al ver a su marido pelear con el shinigami sustituto que le había criticado de que el feto aún no le entendía y que estaba loco. —Tsk, me importa un bledo lo que pienses— habló el chico, con un aura tenebrosa encima, haciendo que Ichigo se pensara dos veces si no se había pasado —Ahora, Momo… ¿Qué dices si nos vamos de luna de miel?— dijo haciéndola sonrojar terriblemente ¡todos sus conocidos estaban allí!

— ¡Espere, Capitán, falta el ramo!— se quejó Matsumoto viendo cómo su querido capitán alzaba a su señora al estilo nupcial.

Rechistando el joven prodigio dio una vuelta y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Hinamori que tirase el ramo de rosas. Y eso fue lo que hizo, para que luego ambos desaparecieran de la presencia de todos. Como regalo de bodas, Kuchiki –diciendo que nadie le ganaría en su regalo- les dio una semana de estadía en el Caribe, una zona tropical ubicada en el mundo humano. Tal vez al chico de orbes turquesa no le gustase el calor pero la chica de cabello negro violáceo parecía encantada con la idea, así que caso resuelto.

Cuando la pareja desapareció a lo que sería su luna de miel y las despedidas terminaron todas las mujeres comenzaron a revisar sus manos para ver quién había sido la afortunada. Y no fue sorpresa que Byakuya escupiera toda la bebida que había tomado hacía unos segundos, sobre Renji que se puso pálido hasta el último cabello, al igual que Ichigo, al ver cómo Rukia mostraba orgullosa el ramo en sus manos.

¿Habría allí otro amor secreto que develar?

**Secreto Love**

**Fin**

**Esssspero que les haya gustado :D me faltan un par para subir e.e así que…si les gustó dejen review :3 prometo…naa, mejor no prometo actualizar rápido porque ya ni conozco mis horarios XD**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
